Dexter
Dexter was Jedi Master that attended and taught at Andres' Jedi Academy. Dex and Andres were both catalysts in saving the Jedi Order after an attempted Purge by Darth Mical. After than point, Dex continued to serve the order on various missions and the Victorian Wars, eventually earning his place among the Jedi masters and the council itself. Dex was killed however, when Krant invaded the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to wipe out as many Jedi as possible. Biography The Jedi Purge Crisis When Dex turned 17, he was recruited to join Andres' Jedi Order on Coruscant. Dex became very good friends with Jane Katarn once he began his training in the Jedi Temple and the two would often explore the temple and access archives that Andres kept sealed in the libraries and vaults. Dex and Jane, out of the entire roster of students, were the most promising students in the order, so Andres kept a close relationship with the two students. After a few months had passed, Darth Mical returned to the galaxy with a Dark Jedi army from the Imperious Coalition and invaded the Coruscant Jedi Temple to kill as many of the students as possible. Many were killed or chased off from Coruscant, but Dex, Jane, and Andres stayed together and escaped to safety at Telos IV, where Timothy Knighten was beginning his own Jedi Academy as well. Andres left the students briefly to recover his brother from Lothal, but when he returned Dex, Jane, and Tim were already being attacked by Mical and his followers. Dex and Andres were the only ones to escape and they hid on Kabal. For the next several months, Andres extensively trained Dex in the ways of the force to prepare for their encounter with Mical and retrieve the students that were still alive. When the Dark Jedi located the last Jedi on Kabal, Dex and Andres fought through many acolytes to retrieve the students and their friends from the Star Destroyer above the planet. Dex was responsible for the rescue of the prisoners, while Andres dealt with Mical and the last of the Dark Jedi on the ground. Andres defeated and killed Mical and Dex was able to rescue everyone and call the New Republic fleet to destroy the Star Destroyer. Dex, Jane, Andres, and the rest of the surviving Jedi would return to Coruscant where they would fix the damage done to the temple and continue to train in the ways of the force. The Victorian Wars Following the failed Jedi Purge, Dex became a Jedi Knight for his heroics on Kabal and became a very active member of the academy. He would often instruct students on the fundamentals of wielding a lightsaber. During Victoria's campaign against the New Republic, Dex and Jane were one of the order's most active field agents across the outer-rim and would often raid Imperial bases with small teams of other Jedi Knights. Dex's first major battle that he participated in was the Battle of Crescendo. The Knight fought on the ground against legions of stormtroopers and was responsible for protecting soldiers and the ground and evacuating civilians. The Jedi were helpful during the fight, but the Imperials still managed to take over the world, so they were forced to flee with the Republic.